Potions
Craftable Amnesia Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Fluid Substance, 1 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 200 Gold * Sell Price - 40 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Erases Memories of the past (won't affect backstory or impactful experience). * Effect - removes rebellious effect and gives a loyalty boost on first use Aphrodisiac * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Bestial Essence, 1 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 75 Gold * Sell Price - 15 Gold * Purchase Location - Wimborn * Description - The simple dream drug of the past. Increases the drinker's lust. * Effect - Usable in Emily Hale's Quest, increase lust of targeted person by 35! Deterrent Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Fluid Substance, 1 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 150 Gold * Sell Price - 30 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Dulls person's sensitivity and weakens mental response. * Effect - Required for a Quest, otherwise currently useless Elixir of Clarity * Brew Recipe - 1 Oblivion Potion, 1 Elixir of Regression * Buy Price - 750 Gold * Sell Price - 150 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - A strong mixture allowing the removal of persistent mental qualities. * Effect - can select one trait with the mental tag for removal Hair Growth Elixir * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Bestial Essence, 1 Nature Essence * Buy Price - 120 Gold * Sell Price - 24 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Makes hair grow instantly! A tiny disclaimer says this potion is not a FairyCo. product. Majorus Concoction * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 2 Bestial Essence, 1 Nature Essence * Buy Price - 250 Gold * Sell Price - 50 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Apply to various parts of someone's anatomy for rapid and fantastic results! For external use only. Maturing Elixir * Brew Recipe - 1 Majorus Concoction, 2 Magic Essence, 1 Nature Essence * Buy Price - 200 Gold * Sell Price - 40 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Causes a rapid acceleration in user's physical growth, results may vary. Minorus Concoction * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Fluid Substance, 2 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 250 Gold * Sell Price - 50 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Application of this potion will reduce cumbersome body parts to more manageable sizes. For External use only. Miscarriage Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 2 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 100 Gold * Sell Price - 20 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - The temporal solution to shortsightedness. Nursing Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 2 Bestial Essence, 1 Nature Essence * Buy Price - 100 Gold * Sell Price - 20 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Special mixture causing perpetual lactation. Oblivion Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Amnesia Potion, 2 Fluid Substance, 1 Magic Essence * Buy Price - 300 Gold * Sell Price - 60 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - The drinker of this potion experiences a form of target amnesia, retaining their personality but clearing their fixations. * Effects - Resets level up requirement. Stimulant Potion * Brew Recipe - 1 Basic Solution, 1 Fluid Substance, 1 Nature Essence * Buy Price - 150 Gold * Sell Price - 30 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Boosts person's sensitivity and strengthens mental response. * Effect - Guarantees Sex Crazy trait instead of rolling for it when all other conditions are met Youthing Elixir * Brew Recipe - 1 Minourus Concoction, 2 Basic Solution, 2 Magic Essence * Buy Price - 200 Gold * Sell Price - 40 Gold * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Causes a regression of users's physical growth. 'Cause the smaller, the cuter. Aphrodite Brew * Brew Recipe - 2 Aphrodisiac, 1 Stimulant Potion, 2 Tainted Essence * Buy Price - 400 Gold * Sell Price - 80 Gold * Requires Advanced Alchemy Room. * Purchase Location - Unable to be purchased * Description - Extremely potent mixture of aphrodisiacs. Even slightest amounts of this can easily dim person's mind and awake their carnal desires. * Effects - Can't be used for single person, required to start orgy. Other Beauty Mixture: * Buy Price - 50 Gold * Sell Price - 10 Gold * Purchase Location - Wimborn, Shaliq Village, Gorn Alchemist * Description - Clears the complexion and smooths unsightly contours. Temporal effect. Administer with care. * Effect - +20 Beauty for 8 Days Elixir of Regression * Buy Price - 400 Gold * Sell Price - 80 Gold * Purchase Location - Gorn Alchemist * Description - Causes a regression of user's mental state to that of a child. Dangerous, but quite effective when you have a need to rehabilitate someone from their inconvenient character * NB - Removes Uncivilized trait and grants the Pliable and Regressed traits as well as bumping up loyalty by around 15-25. Hair Dye * Buy Price - 50 Gold * Sell Price - 10 Gold * Purchase Location - Wimborn, Shaliq Village, Gorn Alchemist * Description - Allows you to permanently change hair color when applied. For external use only. * NB - Works for fulfilling customer demand regarding hair color, as long you get the case perfect. Lower case "black" opposed to "Black" __FORCETOC__ Category:Strive4power Wiki